poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon gets stuck/Thomas, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko arrive
This is where Gordon gets stuck on his hill, and where Thomas, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko make their intros in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. then come to Gordon where he's coming to a really tall hill Narrator: Gordon didn't pulling heavy goods trains, but he especially didn't pulling them up the big hill on the main line. trucks hold Gordon back and he notices. He tries to pull them up the hill but then he stops Gordon: Oh. (strains) Oh, I give up. driver and fireman peek out of the cab Gordon's driver: What's he up to now? out and walks up to Gordon's front Come on, Gordon, you're not even trying. Gordon: Ha. I can't do it. Those noisy cars hold an engine. If they were coaches, now that would be different. Knapford, in Sir Topham Hatt's office, the phone rings. He picks it up Sir Topham Hatt: Hello. he's got the phone the wrong way round and turns it the right way up Ahem. Hello? Narrator: The man in charge of the little railway was Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: I see. I see. Narrator: It was his job to make sure all the trains ran on time. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, dear. Okay. Goodbye. the phone down Hmmm. in the yard, Sir Topham Hatt approaches Edward Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs your help. Edward: My help, Sir? Are you sure? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods cars, apparently. Edward: (whistles) Alright, Sir. I'm on my way. scene changes to Gordon trying to get up the hill. Edward arrives Edward: Hello, Gordon. I've come to push. Gordon: Huh. No use at all. A small engine like you. Edward: Humph. (He buffers up to Gordon's brake van and starts to push) Edward: Oh, please Gordon, try. Gordon: All right, all right. tries going up while Edward pushes Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. reach the top and Gordon puffs down the other side Gordon: I've done it. I've done it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew I could do it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Edward: Not even so much as a "thank you". Humph. Edward is back in Knapford Yard shunting some cars Narrator: Later, Edward was back in the yard. When he heard a voice he never heard before. Male voice: Excuse me. Can you tell me where Knapford is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? Male voice: Oh, uh, Brighton on the mainland. Edward: (gasps) Sir Topham Hatt's new engine! Male voice: That's where all the best tank engines come from. James: Is it really? Male voice: I'm really happy to be here. I've never been to Sodor before. Edward: (gasps) Narrator: Edward couldn't believe his eyes. The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and a short stumpy funnel. Tank Engine: ...And that's why I've always wanted to come here. I... (notice Edward staring) Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face? Edward: No. It's just... well... You're not a big engine. Tank engine: Yes, I am. James: (laughs) No, you're not. Tank engine: Well, I was big enough to do my own work on the mainland. away Edward: Wait. Wait. All I meant was back you're not as big as I am. Tank engine: I might not be as big as you. But I'm very hard working. Gordon puffs in and whistles as the tank engine gasps Gordon: (chuckles) And Who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas. Edward: The new engine! reverses next to Edward Gordon: Oh dear, I think Sir Topham Hatt has made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone: "really useful". Thomas: I am really useful! Gordon: (chuckles) For fetching coaches, perhaps. 3 unknown horns are heard Edward: (gasps) Those most be the exchange engines! ???: That's right. engines are heard pulling up Edward: (gasps) Narrator: Edward couldn't believe his eyes. The exchange engines were not steam engines, but 3 unique, diesel and electric engines! One was colored red with chrome plating, the second was blue with yellow, while the third was green, white, and purple. Red engine: Is this Knapford? Vee told us we'd meet the controller at Knapford. Blue Diesel: Yes, we came a long way to... (noticed Edward staring) What? What's wrong? Green, white, and purple engine: Is our paint dirty? Edward: No. It's just...well.... you threeCategory:Stuingtion Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Introduction scenes